


Brace for Impact

by oldwang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang
Summary: 惠勒跟他打賭，說是若是他能真的挖出頭子的老巢，她就招待尼爾一年份的啤酒暢飲，於是尼爾費盡千辛萬苦，總算入侵頭子的窩。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Brace for Impact

「這世上有不求回報的信任嗎？」

尼爾忍不住想，他將把高舉在頭顱的雙手緩緩放下，那人同步將斯泰爾Ｍ半自動手槍收進腰間的槍套，尼爾並沒有聽見那人將保險關上的聲響，那人似乎一開始就沒打算用槍，就只是威嚇自己而已。

尼爾鬆了口氣，把手靠在桌緣，他的指尖掃過那本書的書背，他的書。

我們再把時間倒轉至三個小時前，不是遁入逆轉轉門逆行的那樣倒轉，而是像電影那樣，在畫面的左下緣打上「三個小時前」，那種便宜行事的轉場方式。背景是間酒吧，鏡頭由遠景拉近到惠勒、尼爾與艾佛斯的背景影。惠勒、艾佛斯和尼爾一同坐在吧台前，他們喝到第三輪，酒氣已經浮上耳際，不至於醉，但都有些微醺的憨態。

那時他們談起自己反偵察與跟蹤的能力，分別來自於CIA和海豹部隊的艾佛斯和惠勒對彼此提出的跟蹤技巧斥之以鼻，酒氣噴得彼此一身。那時出身於SAS的尼爾忍不住笑了聲：「老美。」

這下好了，不只艾佛斯把酒杯往檯面上大力一扣，惠勒更是把伸手攬住尼爾的頸子，緊實的肱肌夾得尼爾是直拍她的手臂求饒。

「你要是真的掀了頭子的窩，你這一年的錢都算我的。」惠勒這麼告訴尼爾。

尼爾使勁掙脫惠勒的箝制，吞了好幾口酒，緩過氣候把酒杯往吧檯上一叩，沒注意他酒杯與杯墊差了不只五寸，他撥了撥頭髮，拍拍惠勒的肩膀說：「這一年的酒錢都算你的。」

說完轉向坐在他右側的艾佛斯，「不要說我對你不好，你也有一份。」

鬍子壯漢沒怎麼領情，低估一句：「孩子氣。」

多數帶著醉意的人掌握不清禮貌以及冒犯的分際，再幾杯黃湯下肚，更是覺得自己無所不能。

尼爾不是這樣莽撞的人，他謹慎小心，但又有那麼些玩性，比起尊嚴和物質報償，他更在乎體驗，或者說是刺激，艾佛斯曾經和他一同參與演練，那時他們才剛取得逆轉門，一整個分隊在熟悉逆行的作戰技巧，尼爾分在惠勒的藍隊，他們要以時間鉗形作戰攻克艾佛斯駐守的塔樓，兩方分別都有正逆行的隊員以及武器，紅藍兩隊分別持有隊伍代表色的漆彈，勝利條件只有攻佔與否，但隊員之間仍舊以擊中的漆彈數暗自較量。

有些勝負心重一點的隊員會問，逆行隊員時擊發的漆彈並不會在中彈者的身上顯示，而是會退回他們的彈夾，這要怎麼判定輸贏。艾佛斯本來就不愛攪和這種私下鬥爭，也無意解決，正當他打算忽視提問，尼爾開了口：「你在那裡的屍體就是證據。」

那時艾佛斯就對這個隊員留了些心眼，尼爾在說這句話時帶著笑，和他所陳述的內容有著情緒上的落差，尼爾知道風險所在，同時也沈醉在這些不可預期卻又注定的危機中。

艾佛斯以兩聲鼓掌結束說明，並再一次重申任務的勝敗只有攻佔碉堡與否，個體的勝利就是活下去，沒有其他勝途。

他們三人現在仍在這條勝途上拼搏，往返於過去與現在，沒人知道下一個岔路在哪，又有誰會一時拐錯，但這是他們的選擇。

艾佛斯啜了口生啤，用食指擦過短髭沾上的泡沫，他用餘光偷偷打量尼爾，尼爾捧著酒杯，微微仰起頭，眼球往天花板飄去，接著他雙手往吧檯輕輕一拍，「先說好，你說的一年後有包含逆行的時間嗎？」

艾佛斯笑了出來，這就是他認識的尼爾。

∞

尼爾自知自己的專長不在跟蹤與反偵察，對於需要低調潛行的探員來說，他過於惹眼，每每在街角盯著目標人物，點起一支煙佯裝偷閒，總會有人停下搭訕。久而久之，比起尾隨在目標人物身後亦步亦趨，尼爾決定把自己投入於臥底和滲透的角色扮演中。

惠勒給他的挑戰是掀了頭子老巢，這在客觀上並不難辦到，雖然不像翻開黃頁，按著人名把地址翻出來那般輕鬆，但也不是毫無線索。頭子從來沒遮掩過自身的行蹤，難以參透的是頭子那近乎上帝的全知視點。

頭子總是知道一切，包含他們的習慣、小動作和童年回憶，他不知道天能的情資部門到底從什麼時候開始調查他們的身家，頭子所掌握的完全超乎他們想像，尼爾甚至有個錯覺，頭子比起自己還要了解自己。照理來說，這樣的上下從屬關係是有些令人毛骨悚然，但頭子在應對上拿捏得宜，對待他們就像是許久不見的朋友，尼爾本能性地無法抗拒這一點。

他陶醉在頭子那有些不一般地示好，帶了點討好和渴求的味道，卻又在某些時候謹守份際。尼爾從來沒有過這樣的體驗，在還沒付出前就回收信任，尼爾服役時見過不少同袍，在攻堅時一再地轉身，確認後援隨侍在側。但頭子不一樣，他總是將手掌高舉，四指往前一伸，他從來沒有轉過身確認尼爾是否跟上，總是在尼爾的前腳追上他的後腳時，用兩人才能聽見的聲量喚著他的名字、交辦指令，他相信尼爾會跟上，知道尼爾會站在哪個位置，絲毫沒有猶豫，這是尼爾在軍旅生涯中從所未見的。

這也成了這次賭注的最大阻礙，尼爾不想讓頭子失望。頭子的住所並不難找，就在中央公園的某棟公寓頂層，對於運營時空特務組織的他，一切的埋伏都記錄在案，自然也就沒必要遮掩躲藏。

當尼爾踏上頭子家門前的長廊，他當下思考再三的，盡是頭子是否早就料到自己會在酒後三巡後，闖入他的公寓。

做和不做都有理由，卻都沒有跡象可尋。尼爾把手放在門把，這鎖用不著他三分鐘就能打開，監視攝影機也已經被他用前一天的影像檔覆蓋，現在就是進去或不進去的問題。  
他知道尼爾的太多，而尼爾認識他的太少。

尼爾這麼想，接著把萬能鑰匙探入鎖孔中，他要去打開那道門。

∞

生活的痕跡可以反推出人類內在的精神活動，尼爾深信這一點。他自己的就不是太過自律的類型，衣服和絲巾丟得到處都是，垃圾桶和酒櫃總是滿的，冰箱卻完全相反，只有醃橄欖和生火腿。

頭子家卻不一樣，在中央公園坐擁豪華公寓的他，房子裡只有窗外透進來的城市燈火，沒有沙發、沒有電視，客廳的牆上裝著一組壁掛單槓，此外什麼都沒有，沒有生活，沒有人味。

這過客式的裝潢超乎尼爾所預期，尼爾腳步放得極輕，他潛入主臥環顧四周，房間裡頭總算有些擺飾，牆上掛著一幅鉛筆素描裸女圖，素描下方則是一張大床，頭子把行李袋隨意丟在床旁邊，裡頭空無一物。

在這幾乎沒有人味的公寓裡，尼爾的視線被床頭櫃上的藍色物件給吸引，那是一本有些年紀的書，書頁的邊緣泛著斑，封面磨損得透著白。在整間華房裡就這麼一樣明顯屬於主人的事物。

尼爾走進一瞧，他也有同一本書，是個美國華裔科幻作家的短篇小說集，封面以藍天為底，上頭印著時針與分針，原本錶面數字的位置則寫上書名和作家名。

尼爾的那本是在作家在水石書店舉辦講座時購入，那時他還在劍橋讀書，著迷於作家在故事中用費馬定律處理自由意志和命定論的關聯，這對於現在逆行於過去與當下的他來說，又有如書名般，一切近乎預示。頭子家裡的這本書頁邊緣已經泛黃生斑，一條紅繩墜在書緣外，尼爾沿著紅線翻開書頁，指尖掃過那些歲月的斑痕，停留在紅線的盡頭—— 一枚銅錢。

尼爾拿起銅錢，撫過紅線與銅錢那帶著土的表面，像是塵封已久，也像是從哪個陵墓給挖出來似的。尼爾把銅錢和開鎖工具放在書桌上，書籤夾著的那頁是整篇小說的最末，也是尼爾最喜歡的一段，尼爾捧著書本念出標上底線的文句：

「從一開始我就知道結局，我選定了自己要走的路，也就是未來的必經之路。我循路而前，滿懷喜悅，也許是滿懷痛苦。我的未來，它究竟是最小化，還是最大化？」

他塞在書架上的那本簽名書也畫過同一條句子，一樣用鉛筆，輕輕地強調那段文字。

在他讀完的瞬間，忽然有個念頭浮出腦海，那其實是這樣顯而易見，他早就在清澈的淺灘裡，一切都是如此清晰，只是陽光太高刺眼，或者其他種種，讓他視而不見：頭子對他的瞭若指掌，還有堵上一切的信任，那回眸時飄過的眷戀，那是看著他，也是看向故人。

他早該想到的，天能裡的他們能夠逆行而上，天能的創立者當然也能，但他忽略了一個人能夠逆行的時間跨度。

「不會吧⋯⋯」尼爾忍不住喊出聲，他把書往前翻去，翻到扉頁，上頭作者用著黑色的簽字筆寫著：給尼爾，特德姜。

此時尼爾聽到門口傳來鑰匙插入鎖孔的聲響，他連忙抓起桌上的工具塞進口袋，但對方比他快一步，已經踏入房門。

「手舉高，不許動。」

那人這麼說。

∞

尼爾站在他的臥房，那幅哥雅的前頭，這個畫面讓他似曾相識，卻又是第一次見到。

他把槍收回槍套，並要尼爾轉過身來。尼爾習慣右腳往後一寸，用髖部使力轉身，這個年經一點的尼爾一樣地將右腳向後一踩，靠髖部轉身，這是他認識的尼爾。

卻不是熟悉他的那個。

他從尼爾的未來一步步往過去前行，每一個錨點都早已決定，尼爾總是把線索藏在他生活的每一處，當下可能無法意會，只要他稍微再走遠一些，會發現尼爾無處不在。

還記得在他們的最初，當他在倫敦目送凱特帶著麥斯安然離開後，他回到下塌的飯店稍作歇息，這時櫃檯轉交給他一只牛皮紙袋，是尼爾的字跡，在信封外頭寫著「核銷」，裡頭放著尼爾不知道什麼時候留存的收據，還有張三個月前自倫敦往安卡拉的登記證，他連忙翻開自己的旅行袋，找出尼爾替他準備的假護照，上頭蓋滿各國海關的出入境章，是過去的痕跡也是獸骨上迸裂的預言。

一切都有跡可循。

這是他們的上一段旅程，是他的下一站。

當他抵達安卡拉，出境大廳塞滿了人，但他卻在人群中一眼找到那頂著一頭金棕色亂髮的男子，尼爾高舉著白板，上頭寫著歡迎，還有他的名字。

這就是他開啟一段旅程的方式，接著拆彈，離開，返回更早的過去。一切早有安排，卻總是出奇不意，當他越往源頭回溯，他逐漸明白佈局的人也包含自己。

或者說，他成為了唯一知曉大局的人物，記憶中比他更為熟練的艾佛斯和尼爾，就像用檸檬汁寫下的日記，在日照下沒了印記，他成了天能裡唯一記得的人。

這總會讓他憶起曼哈頓，那次逆行任務中撞見的高樓火警，一名白人女子攀在窗簷，火舌已經從臨窗串出，往天際張開大口，女子緊抓著窗框，窗簾掛在磚牆外擺盪，狂風與濃煙時不時遮蔽女子的身影，在消防車的警笛以及圍觀群眾的驚呼聲中，只能見女子張著口，似乎喊著些什麼，卻沒人能聽明白，承受不了烈焰的她最後只能選擇縱身一躍。

這是這個世界的其他旁觀者所看到的景象。

在逆行的他看來卻是因果逆施，順行世界的墜落，看來就像騰空飛翔，在柏油路面散開的血花，重回腦殼，女子尖叫地退回到火場，那熱浪逼人的臥房。

那是已經發生的事。

這讓他意識到，逆行的他，就算持續墜落，看起來也會如飛升一般，沒有人知道他正在下墜，耳邊沒有風聲，就像處於真空，被重力拉著前行，準備接受隨時而來的撞擊。

然而，無論是在哪一種狀態，是順是逆，都無法改變他已經撞傷的事實，只是觀測位置影響先後而已，這就好比隱喻。當他一步步逆行到過去，與順行的夥伴們擦身而過，所有人只會看到他飛升，發覺他由蒼老重拾青春，卻沒有發現他早就在撞擊地面時四分五裂。

在明白尼爾倒在那道鐵門的那刻，他只能用盡餘生收拾分崩離析的自己。他以為這樣的失落會隨著時間消失，答案卻是否定。

他有多重視尼爾，那樣的失落就有多巨大，那在夜深人靜時，幾乎是要吞噬他的一切。他對尼爾的感情，在起頭時就包含失去，在愛的時候，失落也同時存在。

他曾想過是否能用患得患失來描述這種傷感，但到頭來他明白，打從一開始就注定失去的人，是無從談患得患失的。

不過，在當下，看著尼爾繃著臉，駝紅飛上臉頰的時刻，他仍舊笑了出來，這是他熟悉卻又無比生疏的尼爾，這樣的窘態還是他第一次見得。

「伏特加加通寧水？」

他這麼問。

眼見尼爾雙眼睜得老大，他想他也有過一樣的表情。

∞

他拿著一杯通寧水加伏特加，和一瓶健怡可樂走回臥房，那是這棟房子裡唯一可以坐人的地方，尼爾坐在他的床上，手裡拿著他的那本小說。

「你只喝這個？」尼爾仰望著他問道。

我喜歡喝這個。

「哇喔。」尼爾挑了挑眉，接過頭子遞給他的酒水抿了一口。

他知道尼爾在等他開口，他憶起那些與尼爾相處的時光，那些日子裡，尼爾從來就沒有透露過這段，尼爾總是用笑容來表示自己的明暸，不多問也不多說，就只是笑著。

「對我來說，我們已經見過很多次，比你現在能想起來的還多。」

尼爾點了點頭。

「你們以為我是從情蒐裡認識你們，但我所知的一切，都是你們親口告訴我的。」

「多久了？」尼爾這麼問，沒往細節探問，從散落於過去和當下的線索，尼爾已經明白一切。

「從第一次逆行到現在，加起來十二年又五個月。」

「我從來沒有聽過人類可以逆行這麼長一段。」

「你現在知道了。」他笑著回答，把健怡可樂給送到嘴邊。

尼爾也跟著舉杯，接著問：「你接下來還會回到更過去嗎？」

「我不知道。」

尼爾，或者說他自己給他的線索就到這裡，也許之後會有個契機或者指引，引領他更往過去前進，但不是現在，而到那個瞬間，他就會明白。

「我不確定是這個時間的你，還是你的未來，這樣告訴我們⋯⋯」尼爾抿了抿嘴，思考著是否能在這個時點傾吐這一些，「你要開始用不同的視角去看這個世界。」

尼爾搔了搔頭髮，把方才放在床頭櫃的小說還給他，「我開始明白這是什麼意思。」

他把書給翻開，裡頭除了故事，其他什麼都沒有。尼爾見他神情有異，立刻知道問題在哪，他趕緊把手探進口袋，試圖在他的開鎖工具中找到那條繫上紅繩的銅錢。

但他明白，這也是徵兆。

再怎麼不願意，該到尼爾手中的，終究躲不過。

「已經收下的，就不用還回來了。」他這樣告訴尼爾，也像告訴自己。

尼爾將手指探入背心口袋，指尖沿著棉繩找到銅錢的洞口以及冰涼的同心圓，不知道為什麼尼爾突然有個靈感，他想起天能裡的逆轉門。

「但我沒有什麼可以給你。」

尼爾這麼說，他再次摸摸口袋，除了方才胡亂塞進去的萬能鑰匙，其他什麼都沒有，隨後尼爾把視線望向方才還給頭子的小說，這是他第一次以不同的視角理解世界。

正當尼爾想著自己是在怎麼樣的時點把書送給頭子，頭子用了種飄渺而感傷的聲調告訴他：

「你給我的已經太多了。」

他把眼睛睜大，眨了又眨，尼爾在他的視線中逐漸模糊。

尼爾見他紅了眼，一時間慌了手腳，只能呆站在一旁。頭子的眼神裡有種他難以參透的情緒，複雜而難解，尼爾不覺得自己是那個能解開心結的人，現在的他也不明白，他就是心結本身。

尼爾不知道自己該做什麼，就像撞見一個人摔碎自己的瞬間，抑或是那個裂痕早就存在，只是勉強讓自己撐著直到此刻。尼爾正巧碰見頭子破碎的時點，他不確定在場本身是否是種冒犯，但此時此刻，尼爾只想著要陪著他把自己撿起來，收拾自己，尼爾會這樣做的，如同他所歷經的往日，以及未來。

『時間會治癒一切的。』尼爾沒來由地這麼想，卻沒有說出口，眼前這個男人所袒露的脆弱，不像是可以讓他輕易地安慰，隨口便說出自己懂。

在未來，尼爾數次想起這個夜晚，包含曼哈頓的燈火、那冷得讓人哆嗦的客廳，是頭子那個憂傷而曖昧的神情，以及那雙試圖觸碰，卻只是微微顫抖的雙手，還有那一聲：

「該讓你走了。」

在夜的終末，頭子做了個請的手勢，隨著他一同搭電梯到大廳去，出了房門、電梯，最後是公寓的大門，在出口道別以後，頭子仍然找不到一個讓他下定決心的告別時刻。

尼爾要到許多年後，才真正地明白男人難以割捨中的情份，那包含對他的小心翼翼，同時也有著無法傾吐的失落。也是在那個時候，尼爾才發現，頭子的這句話並不是道命令．而是答覆。

過早收到答覆的尼爾，會在那個暮光閃耀，飄揚著飛絮，萬事萬物都因為勝利而輕盈的時刻，輕輕地說出那句：「讓我走吧。」

那時，他將離開眼前這個男人，那已知和未知的所有。

但這不妨礙他選擇。

就像他送給頭子的那本小說裡，對於時間與記憶的比喻：在認識他以前．尼爾的記憶就像跟亮著火星的香菸，過往與回憶燃燒的那頭如煙絲般成灰。在線性的時間裡，果總是在因成灰後，循著沾染上的墨跡，理解之間的連結。

但在遇見他以後，結果就成了目的，他們一起渡過種種，卻沒有那個能夠分享的時刻，提不得，更不好說。

他倆也就成了根兩頭燒的香菸，背後皆是餘燼。他們都有個必須抵達的未來，那卻是彼此揚著灰的過往。餘灰燒得斑白，燙手而不可觸碰，再怎麼小心翼翼地掬起，都只會抓住滿掌心的虛無。

但每個當下，那星火交會的瞬間，一切是如此明亮純粹。

所以，尼爾會早一步告訴他：「讓我走吧。」

而他也如預言般答覆：「該讓你走了。」

在宏觀的思維裡，他們似乎都赤足踩在那餘燼裡，被過往的預言燙得寸步難行，但每一步，每個當下，都有彼此結伴同行。

不管當下誰認識誰多一些，無論之後是否賠上自己，那付出的情份都是無法計量的。

所以，他會愛他，在每個時刻裡。

他也一樣。

（完）


End file.
